Après Demain
by Acrystar
Summary: Slash / Sam Hall a survécu à l'Hiver Blanc après son divorce avec Laura son chemin rencontre celui d'un autre survivant et pas n'importe lequel !
1. Le divorce

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui suit appartient plus ou moins à la heuuu... Fox ? Enfin, tout du moins pas à moi, si ce n'est la trame yaoiesque !

J.D. x Sam

_Hebichu_.

* * *

**Après demain**

1

* * *

Tout a été reconstruit, les immeubles se sont relevés, repeuplés, mais personne n'oubliera une telle tragédie, espérons seulement qu'on se rappellera encore longtemps des erreurs de notre passé et que la lutte de mon père puisse avoir échos dans les générations futures.  
L'eau est retournée à la mer, New York a retrouvé sa splendeur d'antan, et puis très vite la vie a repris son cours, comme avant, ou presque, puisque dans le cœur de tous quelque chose avait changé irrémédiablement. Les plus vieux avaient essayé de sauver les plus jeunes, souvent en y laissant leur vie, et les plus jeunes, nombres d'enfants sauvés, s'entassaient dans des orphelinats en périphérie des grandes villes. C'est la nouvelle vie des peuples du nord.  
Maintenant que la neige n'est plus qu'un souvenir hantant, maintenant que le froid et la faim sont balayés de discours remplis d'espoir, nous avons retrouvé nos logis, nos proches, nos voisins, dans une solidarité chaleureuse. Jamais je n'avais vu de gens si solidaires, chacun aidant l'autre, chacun souhaitant donner une main salvatrice à autrui dans le besoin...  
Oui, c'était étrange à voir et aussi fascinant ! Voir qu'il n'y avait que dans les extrêmes moments que l'humanité se rappelait du mot fraternité. Enfin, tout ceci est loin ; on va dire.

Cela fait plus de cinq ans que ce cataclysme givré qu'on surnomma par la suite l'Hiver Blanc, s'est abattu sur le monde moderne pour le replonger dans l'Histoire. Aujourd'hui les carburants fossiles sont prohibés et tout le monde refait sa vie autour d'une énergie quasi gratuite que le soleil nous procure, la courbe démographique est en pleine expansion après que les six milliards d'habitants qui recouvraient ce monde fut divisé par deux.  
Cinquante pour cent de la population parti dans les cyclones gelés… je ne compte plus le nombre de corps incinérés, pour ceux qu'on a pu retrouver ! Mais n'oublions pas que les humains ne sont pas les seuls touchés, ainsi plusieurs espèces et sous espèces animales ont aussi disparu au grand damne des biologistes.

Plus rien ne subsiste de ce monde que j'ai connu, même si il feint le contraire. Nous achetons de nouveaux fours, des chiens, des chats, nous reconstruisons achetant aux pays sous développés remontant leur économie et…, regardez aujourd'hui les nouvelles ! Un africain gagne autant qu'un américain moyen. Comme si l'Hivers Blanc nous avait tous remis sur un pied d'égalité rasant les classes sociales et développant avec rapidité les pays en difficultés.  
Pendant longtemps les grosses entreprises de l'Europe et de l'Amérique du nord étaient régies en Afrique et en Amérique du sud. Ils étaient venus en masse nous aider à remettre notre pays sur pied, aider à nettoyer, compter les morts, reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit par les cataclysmes pré Hiver Froid. Certains sont restés, d'autres sont rentrés, mais une chose est sûre, les peuples de nord cherchent maintenant de la main d'œuvre et de nouveaux voisins. Ce sont des pays qui "recrutent" dans tout les sens du terme.  
Une famille de cambodgiens vient d'emménager dans la maison d'en face, le père fait partie de la même entreprise que moi, on cherche à exploiter l'eau comme nouveau moyen d'énergie pour pallier les difficultés rencontrées avec le solaire.  
Quant à moi, je suis assis là, dans mon bureau, un papier entre les mains, relisant le titre depuis cinq longs jours. Demande de Divorce... Je ne comprends pas ce qui nous a amené à ça. Je m'étais juré de ne pas faire les mêmes erreurs que mes parents, mais visiblement je ne suis pas mieux.

- Mr Hall ? »

Elle c'est Eva, une des orphelines de ma rue. Elle est l'intendante dans cette maison quand je pars en mission de l'autre côté de la planète. Autant que cette maison serve à quelque chose ! Elle est jeune, tout juste seize ans, je la paye pour qu'elle prenne soin de moi et de la maison, elle est ici une sorte de major d'homme. Je vous rassure elle n'a pas un sort à plaindre, au contraire, les orphelinats sont souvent des anciens pensionnats surpeuplés où les adolescents sont "oubliés" puis mis à la porte à seize ans pile : sans aucun revenu, ni logement. Au moins elle a un toit, en attendant qu'elle trouve mieux, j'ai confiance en elle, elle est débrouillarde. C'est une sorte de petite sœur par procuration, nourrie, logée, payée, en attendant de meilleurs jours...

- Sam Hall ! »

Mes yeux laissent l'encre noire qui parcourt la feuille que je garde fermement entre mes poings. Pourquoi est-elle partie ? Après tout ce que j'ai vécu pour elle, après tout ce que j'ai fait, jusqu'à mettre ma vie et celle de mes amis en danger. Laura Hall... Un nom qu'elle ne portera plus que quelques jours, le temps que je signe ce papier et que le divorce soit prononcé réellement. Ce n'est certes pas comme si je ne l'avais pas vu arriver, Jason m'en avait parlé il y a quelques mois. Dire qu'elle avait fait appel à mon meilleur ami pour préparer le terrain. Elle ne supportait plus ma vie. Mais je n'y peux rien, je suis aussi passionné que mon père, et me battre à coup de théories pour faire en sorte que mes enfants ne souffre pas de ce que j'ai enduré est pour lors mon principal but.  
Tout ce qu'elle m'a promis c'est que Frank et Terry auraient toujours le droit de venir voir leur père. Deux noms qui pour moi signifient beaucoup, comme pour mon père, Frank Harris qui a perdu la vie en menant mon père à notre secours, et Terry Rapson, celui qui a permis à mon père d'élaborer ses prévisions. J'avais envie de donner ces noms à nos enfants, et quand j'ai appris qu'on aurait des jumeaux je me suis dis que la chance nous souriait. Cependant, la chance m'a quitté il y a deux ans. Des suites d'une mauvaise fièvre je suis devenu stérile, j'ai vu dans ses yeux combien ça la faisait souffrir, elle qui voulait plus que tout au monde une fille à qui elle aurait donné le prénom de sa sœur décédée.  
Je crois que ça a été la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase de notre amour. Elle a du se trouver un autre homme pour assouvir ses instincts maternels. Dommage pour moi, mais peut-être n'en valait-elle pas le coup ?! J 'attrape un crayon et je signe la feuille, sans m'en soucier outre mesure, si c'est ce à quoi elle aspire et bien soit, Mme Hall reprendra son nom de jeune fille ! Ma main repose le papier du juge, étrangement ça ne me fait ni chaud, ni froid, peut-être était-ce voué depuis longtemps à l'échec le plus complet ? Je demanderai à Eva d'empiler ses affaires pour qu'elle puisse récupérer tous ses biens, puis je la regarde avec un sourire.

- Envoyez-lui ça. Dites-lui qu'elle a un mois pour récupérer toutes ses affaires, vous l'aiderez, je prends un avion dans une heure, je reviens dans une trentaine de jours… »  
- Bien Monsieur, faites attention à vous. »  
- Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de me tutoyer ? C'est une aide commune entre nous deux, cesse de t'imposer à moi comme une domestique, d'accord ? »  
- Je… J'en suis désolée. Fait bon voyage, Sam. »

Un sourire d'ange m'a été tendu, avant que je prenne mon sac qu'elle avait préparé pour moi la veille, puis que je quitte la maison en direction de l'Inde où mon père, Jack Hall va faire son prochain sommet scientifique. Je me dois d'être à ses côtés, car j'ai fait des découvertes qu'il se doit de prendre en compte.

----------------------------------

- Sam ?! »

Je lève la tête, me tournant de côté. Quelqu'un vient de me héler dans l'aéroport ?! Si ça avait été un « Mr Hall » j'en aurai déduit un simple fan, un étudiant, ou même collègue, voire un journaliste, mais jamais personne ne m'appelait Sam aussi familièrement. Et puisque ce n'était ni la voix de Jason, ni d'un quelconque ami... j'ignorai donc qui m'appelait de cette manière. Un jeune homme slalome entre les passagers qui sortent de mon avion. Je regarde ce visage qui me dit vaguement quelque chose mais que je ne le reconnais pas pour autant.  
Un garçon de mon âge, les yeux bleus, les cheveux légèrement ondulés…

- Hm ? »  
- C'est moi ! Tu te souviens pas ? »

Je le regarde de haut en bas, toujours bercé par un air de déjà vu, mon regard se pose sur le blason qu'il porte sur sa veste d'université. Ce serait J.D ?! Je ne connais qu'une seule personne à Stanford Faculty. Ça ne peut être que lui, évidemment, il a changé, ça doit faire quatre ans que je ne l'ai pas revu. Il nous avait quittés lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que sa tante et son petit frère étaient encore en vie à Philadelphie.  
Il a hérité de la fortune de son père, aujourd'hui il est en dernière année de commerce international, il doit parler plus de dix langues. Un futur sponsor, si jamais je devais de m'en trouver un. Peut-être qu'il me le doit, ou bien est-ce moi qui lui doit quelque chose...

- J.D ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? »

Il hésite un instant puis se colle à moi en me serrant entre ses bras. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, si pendant ces longs jours de galère, il est devenu comme un véritable ami, je ne le connais pour ainsi dire, pas. Mais puisque ça semble lui faire plaisir je le serre à mon tour amicalement contre moi. J'avais soupçonné Laura d'avoir une relation avec lui, c'est peut-être l'occasion de vérifier mes suspicions. Il me relâche, me donne un coup sur l'épaule en faisant la moue.

- J'ai appris pour Laura, c'est dégueulasse, mec, ce qu'elle t'a fait ! Mais t'en fait pas, une de perdue dix de retrouvées. Si tu veux, on passe la soirée dans un bar branché, puisque t'es à nouveau célibataire. On pourrait aller mâter les beautés asiatiques du quartier coréen ?! »  
- J'ai pas trop le temps, je dois dire que je suis claqué à cause du décalage horaire... mais me dit pas que t'es plus avec... Katy ? »  
- La blonde du camp de réfugiés ? Saaaam, t'es vraiment pas à la page, ça a duré trois semaines, depuis je suis libre comme l'air, enfin, un coup par ci, par là quand je vais en vacances à Miami. Elles s'intéressent qu'à mon fric de toute façon, et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais envie de devenir très sérieux. Suffit d'avoir un nom et une fortune pour qu'on te saute dessus ! Je m'en plains pas, mais c'est pas avec ça que je vais établir quelque chose. J'veux de l'amour ! »  
- Tu pourrais retenter ta chance avec Laura, tu sais ; je crois qu'elle a toujours le béguin pour toi. »  
- Tu te fiches de moi ?! Je sors pas avec la femme d'un pote ! Sérieux, je préfère encore rester célibataire ! Et puis Sam, j'ai jamais eut envie de te la prendre. »

Il hausse les épaules en levant les yeux, une brune s'approche de nous, elle m'envoie un court regard tandis qu'elle vient se coller à lui, essayant de le tirer par la cravate. J.D lui adresse un regard sombre avant de se mettre à fouiller sa poche de veste.

- Écoute, je reste ici deux semaines, alors demain je me pointe chez toi, on fait des trucs ensemble ! Je te lâcherais pas tant que je t'aurais pas pour moi toute une journée, tu te démerdes ! Je te laisse mon numéro ; appelle-moi dès que t'es réveillé ! Et si t'appelles pas, c'est moi qui te réveille ! Ok ? »

J.D me laisse dans les mains une carte de visite, il a un sourire franc aux lèvres. Peut-être que je devrais accepter. Il ne me laisse pas le temps d'objecter ou d'acquiescer, déjà il a pris le bras de la plante à côté de lui pour s'en aller chercher leurs bagages. Circonspect, je le regarde s'éloigner. Sa présence vient soudainement de me foutre un coup au moral. J'attrape ma valise et je rentre chez moi pour faire le tour du cadran.

---------------------------------

- Je vais lui dire que vous êtes là... »

J'entends ses pas feutrer se rapprocher de moi, il fait déjà jour, sa main frappe contre la porte, il semblerait que j'ai de la visite... Je réponds à moitié dans le coltard, j'ai un mal de chien à me réveiller d'ailleurs je m'étire dans les draps, lorsqu'elle passe la porte et pénètre ma chambre. Eva pousse un cri affolé puis se retourne rouge comme une cerise. Et bien n'a-t-elle jamais vu d'homme nu ? Ça ne me formalise pas, j'ai rien à cacher de toutes les manières ! J'ai toujours dormi de cette façon et je ne changerais pas mes habitudes, même si elle me le demandait. Elle bafouille, posant la paume de ses mains contre ses yeux. Il me semble que je sais déjà qui m'attend dans le salon à vrai dire… Ma main glisse sur la barbe hirsute qui orne mon visage, j'ai la bouche pâteuse, je ne sais même pas l'heure qu'il est, et sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! Un mois de congrès, un mois de calculs, des tonnes de discussions jusqu'aux aurores… ça crève !

- Eva ? Arrête de t'excuser, c'est rien... Après tout... je ne suis plus l'homme marié que tu as connu. On s'en fiche. Et je ne vais sûrement pas t'en vouloir pour un truc aussi anodin ! »

Je regarde distraitement ma main gauche, je n'ai pas encore retiré cet anneau doré qu'elle a passé autour de mon annulaire, on croirait que le temps s'est arrêté depuis un moment, ou qu'il passe au ralentit. Disons, simplement, que je n'ai pas eut le temps de penser avant cela à ma propre personne, il y avait trop de théories pour que j'ai le temps de penser à mes tracas personnels.  
J'entends d'autres pas, J.D n'a jamais compris ce que voulait dire de rester sagement quelque part, à moins que la curiosité ne l'ait poussé à monter les escaliers qui mènent aux chambres ?! Je le vois à travers l'entrebâillement de la porte, il me sourit puis rentre comme si il était chez lui. Je ne suis toujours pas habillé, mais bon, lui c'est un mec, il va pas nous faire le même cinéma qu'Eva. Depuis que l'influence de son père s'est estompée, il est quasiment méconnaissable. Où est passé le gamin sage et de bonne famille qu'il semblait être avant et qui me ressortait par les yeux ? Au camp de réfugiés, il s'est laissé bercé par le courant des enfants des rues, et des pseudos rebelles, comme nous tous. On a évolué, peut-être pour ça que les classes sociales sont si proches aujourd'hui.

- Je m'occupe de lui, j'ai l'impression qu'il en a besoin. Clair que tu vas pas te retrouver une femme rapidement si tu ressembles à un gorille ! Débout, habille-toi, je vais faire de toi le prince de la soirée ! »

Il semble plein d'énergie... Moi j'en suis loin ! Je le regarde d'un œil torve, puis je me décide de faire ce qu'il me dit sans broncher, à quoi bon ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne va pas me lâcher de la journée, autant essayer de le contenter. Après avoir lambiné vingt bonnes minutes supplémentaires dans mon lit, je suis habillé et pseudo coiffé. Il est assis dans mon canapé, une tasse à café entre les mains, un air princier dans la position. Cette image me fait sourire.

- On va où ? »  
- D'abord un coiffeur, ensuite une esthéticienne, un coup d'acuponcture et on finit au club de remise en forme avant de se jeter dans un club, je te raconte pas… »

Il parle horriblement vite, j'ai perdu le fil de la discussion dès qu'il a commencé à énumérer les différentes étapes de notre journée. Je le suis dehors, je grimpe dans sa voiture, un brin parti dans mes pensées. Je regarde à travers la vitre de sa voiture, me demandant comment je vais tenir toute une journée. Depuis que j'ai emprunté la voie de mon père, je passe de moins en moins de temps avec les autres, enfin, le commun des autres, car les scientifiques ça compte pas vraiment. Et ce n'est sûrement pas avec les geeks de la science que je vais faire de telles choses !

- Y'a que ça de vrai ! »

Comment suis-je arrivé sur cette chaise ? J'en sais plus trop grand-chose. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis assis en face d'un miroir et que J.D parle avec la coiffeuse de ma nouvelle coupe. J'aimais bien moi, cette tignasse mal coiffée ! Bon, ok, mouillé ça ressemble à rien, et j'ai peur du résultat quand je la vois revenir avec une paire de ciseau. Chlac, chlack... je vois des touffes de brun tomber autour de moi, avec ce qu'elle me retire, je vais finir chauve... Chlack, chlack... qu'importe. Je ferme les yeux, on verra si J.D a bon goût après, ou pas.  
Je rouvre les yeux quelques longues minutes plus tard, j'ignore ce qu'est cette coupe, je revois mes oreilles, ça faisait un baille ! J'ai encore de la longueur, mais c'est moins... fouillis ! Je fais un court sourire. Ça me plait bien, cela dit, je m'en fiche un peu. C'est vrai, mon travail mange plus de soixante dix pour cent de mon temps !

- Vous avez des doigts de fées, regardez-le maintenant, je suis sûr que vous avez envie de le draguer maintenant ! »

La jeune femme me sourit, un sourire tendu dans un reflet de miroir, ça me rend mal à l'aise. Je quitte la chaise, suivant J.D vers la prochaine destination, comme ça, lentement mais sûrement, un stade après l'autre, épilation du torse, des sourcils, du dos, je regarde cette femme poser ces bandes de cires sur moi et retirer cette forêt brune qui cachait ma peau. Oui, c'est vrai, y'a du laisser aller, mais d'un autre côté, j'ai que très peu de temps à m'accorder. Quand elle a fini, j'ai presque plus que mes cheveux pour seule toison, ce n'est pas que c'est douloureux, mais presque, cela dit, la torture n'est pas fini, car le soin du visage est encore pire que la cire. La chaleur pour ouvrir les pores de ma peau, puis ses ongles qui glissent arrachant toutes les impuretés. Deux heures plus tard, je ressors d'une propreté éclatante... comme si je venais de naître... Plus de poils, plus d'impuretés, la coupe fraîche, et J.D qui sourit de plus en plus.

- Ça fait du bien... »

-------------------------------

J'ai encore le bras qui saigne, l'acuponcture, je ne recommencerais jamais, je suis vraiment pas fan des aiguilles ! Je regard J.D s'extasier de sa réussite en relookage, il a même insisté à m'acheter une nouvelle tenue. J'ignore si cette journée m'a fait du bien, ou non mais une autre chose est sûre ; je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans son club.

- J.D ? Ça te dit une soirée télé-pizza. J'ai vu assez de gens pour la journée, j'en peux plus. »  
- Porno ? »  
- Si ça te fait plaisir... »

Je roule des yeux, j'ai jamais été fan de ce genre de film, enfin pas en «publique», voir ça avec... quelqu'un d'autre doit avoir un côté gênant, enfin, pas pour lui apparemment ! Je souris fermant les yeux, la chaleur me fait du bien.

----------------------------------------------

- Fais gaffe ! »  
- Je t'avais averti ! »

Je soupire, regardant mon escorte de la journée et haussant les épaules, je le sais bien, il n'avait pas besoin de le répéter, cela dit, j'aurais dû me tenir tranquille, plutôt que d'essayer de me montrer aussi athlétique que Monsieur je fais du surf pendant les vacances de noël !

- Bouge pas ! »  
- Comme si je pouvais ! »  
- On était sensé se faire une pizza/porno pas un détour aux urgences de l'hôpital pour une double fracture du tibia ! »  
- Je sais ! »

J.D repousse Eva avant que celle-ci ne s'approche de moi, il n'a visiblement pas envie qu'elle s'occupe de moi, non, déjà il prend un coussin et surélève ma jambe, comme l'a expressément demandé le médecin, et puis il décroche mon téléphone pour commander les fameuses pizzas. Cela fait, il s'assoit à mes côtes me donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

- Eva, vous feriez mieux de nous laisser entre mâles, car vous aurez de quoi rougir si vous tombez sur ce qui va meubler notre soirée. Oh, juste une chose, vous le trouvez comment maintenant ? »

Eva rougit, je crois qu'elle m'a toujours regardé de cette façon, je lui plais, cela dit, ce n'est pas réciproque, j'en suis désolé pour elle. Pas qu'elle soit moche, loin de la là, elle est très belle, mais... j'ignore pourquoi, j'ai un goût amer dans la bouche quand je pense à une autre possible aventure. Laura je l'ai suivi, corps et âme, persuadé de l'aimer plus que tout, mais rien ne sera plus important que mon travail. Rien, pas même mes propres enfants. Je soupire, blasé par mon attitude, je n'ai pas encore retiré mon alliance, peut-être qu'au fond, elle ne représente pas mon attachement à mon ex femme, mais à mon travail, aux erreurs tant reprochées à mon propre père. Je suis même pire ! Eva nous laisse sans broncher. Je sens un bras glisser contre mon cou.

- Toi t'as besoin d'un verre... Sam, te prends pas la tête, ok ?! T'es bon dans ce que tu fais, je te l'ai pas dit, mais je suis de près tes études. Soit, je suis pas un calé en physique et la moitié de tes théories ne me parlent pas, mais je dois t'avouer, j'envie ta façon d'être... Entier à cent pour cent. J'aimerais moi aussi être comme ça. Entier dans une seule direction. Laura est partie, Eva est très mignonne tu sais, ok, c'est un peu ta domestique... »  
- Sœur... c'est ma sœur d'adoption. »  
- Sœur, ok, mais on s'en balance. »  
- Je ne l'aime pas. »  
- Reste pas seul, Sam... Il faut quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi. Je serais pas là éternellement... »  
- D'ailleurs elle doit t'attendre. »  
- Qui ? »  
- La brune d'hier. »  
- Lori ? Oh, mon dieu ! Tu crois quoi ? Que moi et elle... ? Pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout mon petit ! »  
- Alors que faisait-elle accroché à ton bras ? »  
- Escorte girl. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Fallait que j'ai une petite amie pour une soirée universitaire, je lui ai promis de l'amener à Washington, alors voilà, c'est ma façon de la payer. Elle fait sa vie maintenant ! »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce genre de fille ? »  
- Sam... c'est compliqué. »  
- Rien ne peut-être plus compliqué que l'économie mondiale et les changements climatiques. »  
- Détrompe-toi ! »  
- Alors ? »  
- Je te le dirais un jour... promis. Allez, on se met le film ?! »

Je regarde l'écran distraitement, ça ne me fait rien, y'a encore quelques années j'aurai bavé comme un préado, mais... rien. J'avale une nouvelle part de pizza déconnecté de la réalité, puis j'enchaîne les verres. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout à coup mon anneau me semble insupportable, je l'arrache de mon doigt, et je l'envoie voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il a raison, je m'occupe de la Terre, mais rien ne me revient, personne ne s'occupe de moi, j'ai baissé les bras quand elle a commencé à me regarder autrement, je me suis oublié quand la mère de mes enfants m'a regardé avec ce regard accusateur. Fautif de partir, fautif de ne plus être un futur nouveau père, fautif tout simplement. Je soupire, puis je baisse la tête.

- Je suis stérile. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Avant que les hôpitaux ne ré-ouvrent, y'a eut des épidémies de maladies diverses, j'ai attrapé une connerie, j'ai failli en mourir. J'ai survécu, mais... »  
- Stérile ou impuissant ? »  
- Stérile... »  
- C'est pas la fin du monde ! »  
- Pour Laura si, elle voulait encore deux enfants. »  
- Tu as déjà deux beaux fils, Sam, tu t'en fiches ! »  
- En ces jours de forte démographie, qu'es-ce qu'un type comme moi peut apporter à une femme ? Elles veulent toutes quatre enfants, un mari aimant et surtout présent, puis une vie stable. Je n'ai rien à leur offrir... »  
- Si... tu as du talent, un humour pourri, tu as sauvé des vies, et tu en sauveras encore, tu as un cœur et même si ton travail consomme tout ton temps, Sam, ça ne me dérangerait pas de devenir Mme Hall ! »

Il papillonne des yeux, un sourire élargit ses lèvres, puis il me saute dessus essayant de m'embrasser avec un air de grande folle.

- Oh, mon amouuuur, mon Zorro aux abdos cervicaux, prenez-moi maintenant ! Prenez-moi, ooooh ouiiiii ! »

Idiot... Il a fini par me faire rire, je dois dire que depuis deux ans, je ne me suis jamais senti comme ça, heureux d'un court instant hors boulot. Il me fait du bien, en fait... Rien que nous deux…. Ça suffit largement. Ma main se pose sur son visage, il arrête de sourire, il me regarde fixement, surpris de ce que je fais. Je suis en train de caresser sa joue, j'ai... l'étrange envie de... Je romps le contact abruptement, me détournant de lui tout à coup. A quoi viens-je de penser ??!

- ... »

Il n'a pas bougé depuis les trente secondes qui ont suivi mon geste. Il est resté dans la même position, silencieux, j'ai peur de me retourner, comment qualifier ce que j'ai failli faire ? Comment l'interpréter ? Ha ouai... tu t'occupes bien de moi, alors allons-y ! Cette idée est aussi ignoble que ma façon de traiter les gens qui me sont chers...

- T'arrête pas. »  
- Hein ? »  
- Continue... Sam. Même si c'est pour une nuit... je m'en fiche. Pour une nuit, Sam... juste une nuit, continue ce que tu as commencé. »

Je me tourne vers lui, incrédule, il semble sérieux. C'est assez déroutant, moi qui pensait qu'il ne prendrait pas bien ce geste, je me rends compte que c'est tout le contraire. Une nuit ? Juste une nuit ? Il me lance un sourire, je le regarde s'approcher de mes lèvres, il s'arrête après les avoir frôlé des siennes, il me regarde dans les yeux, il attend une permission semble-t-il... Je fais oui de la tête, ses lèvres se pressent contre les miennes, se fondent avec les miennes, je sens sa langue glisser en moi, ses mains dévaler mon corps, me faire frémir. Scientifique, oui, mais humain tout de même ! Il y a des choses contre lesquels l'esprit n'a pas de puissance. Ça fait un an en fait que je ne me suis pas permis ce genre de chose, alors me poser des questions sur cette déviation sexuelle... je n'en ai même pas le loisir. Je prends ça comme ça vient.

- Tu veux continuer ? »

J'en sais rien, mais mon corps a choisi pour moi, surtout vu la tension qui réside dans mon pantalon, je le regarde, lui envoyant un court sourire...

- On monte ? »  
- Si tu en as envie... »  
- Il me semble, oui... »

Un sourire en coin, peu discret, J.D se lève puis s'étire, sa main se tend vers moi pour m'aider à me relever.

- Par contre on va faire attention à ton tibia, je ne voudrais pas rallonger ta convalescence... »

Je le laisse me porter jusqu'à ma chambre, j'ai été réticent à l'idée qu'il puisse me porter comme une fille, mais en faite, je suis bien contre lui, contre son torse. Je souris rempli d'une chaleur douce. Il va prendre soin de moi, il prend déjà soin de moi, depuis ce début d'après midi. J.D. m'allonge dans le lit, je me resserre contre lui, serein comme rarement. On s'observe dans la pénombre, quelques courtes minutes, et puis on se laisse emporter par nos envies, par la nature qui reprend ses droits. J'ignore si c'est de l'amour, j'ignore si je vais regretter demain, ou juste après, à moins que je me dégonfle avant la fin. Je n'ai jamais fait ça avec un garçon. Je n'ai même jamais imaginé faire ça avec un homme ! Mais j'y suis, nu contre son corps. Je sens son souffle contre ma peau, ses dents qui impriment ma chaire, ses ongles qui écorchent mon derme, j'ignore si j'aime ça, mais mon corps lui, s'en contente. Je tire sur sa veste, puis sa chemise, cherchant la chaleur que son corps recèle. Ça fait tellement de bien de ressentir une chaleur correspondre avec la sienne. Sentir un écho envahissant. J'ai besoin de lui, j'ai besoin de sa chaleur maintenant.  
Je sens son corps se tendre, assis à califourchon sur mon bassin, il fait la moue puis inspire profondément avant de prendre la parole.

- J'ai aussi un secret, je pense que... t'a le droit de savoir. »  
- Hm? »  
- Tu te souviens de la morsure que ces loups m'ont laissée ? »  
- Oui... t'as eut un mal fou à remarcher correctement. »  
- J'ai subi pas mal d'opérations, plus ou moins foireuses pour récupérer toute ma mobilité... Ça a tellement été foireux ben... que j'ai plus de jambe. Ils ont été obligés de m'amputer à partir du genou. Je porte une prothèse nouvelle génération, m'enfin, j'aime pas trop exhiber ce genre de chose. Alors si tu veux bien... »  
- D'accord. »

J'ignore pourquoi j'ai dit amen de cette façon, peut-être parce que je ne voulais que de cette nuit, sans essayer d'aller plus loin. Il se colle contre moi et il commence à bouger, à frotter nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. Je pensais que ça me dégoûterait, mais même pas ! C'est électrisant, je le sens gonfler et durcir contre moi, je sens son excitation grimper le long de son corps, je caresse son dos, ses bras, on s'embrasse, on s'extasie et bien que je sois tranquille avec l'idée d'être avec un homme dans mon lit, je me refuse à ce qu'il y ait une quelconque pénétration.  
Il fait jour, j'ai un sourire qui grimpe le long de mes lèvres, je me tourne vers l'autre côté du lit, caressant la place à mes côtés. Il n'est plus là. Une nuit, c'était ce qui avait été convenu, mais j'avais espéré me réveiller à ses côtés, pour voir son visage baigné de lumière. Sa place est froide, ça doit faire bien longtemps qu'il est parti. Je n'ai jamais essayé de le revoir... ni même de l'appeler…


	2. Les retrouvailles

* * *

**Après demain**

**2**

* * *

- Papa, pâpa ! »

Frank me tire par la manche depuis quinze bonne minutes, c'est notre week-end, j'essaye d'être le père que j'aurais voulu avoir. J'ai réservé ma journée pour m'occuper de mes deux fils, on a fait les magasins pour voir les vitrines de Noël, et maintenant on se dirige vers un salon de thé, puisqu'ils veulent aaabsolument des cookies et des glaces. Je passe rarement du temps avec mes propres enfants, mais quand je suis avec eux, je fais en sorte de ne rien leur refuser, dans une certaine limite cela dit. On s'installe enfin à une table et tandis qu'ils se goinfrent de glace chocolat/cerise je regarde les gens passer, s'affairant à leurs diverses occupations. En fait, je pense à autre chose, comme d'habitude, je suis en train de penser à mes équations scientifiques au lieu de prêter attention à eux. Je ne suis définitivement pas un bon père...  
Quelque chose attire mon regarde, j'ai le cœur qui rate un battement puis qui s'affole, je tremble pressant mon gobelet de café. Ce n'est pas un regard, ni même une image qui s'impose à mon être, mais plutôt une sorte de sixième sens qui m'appelle, je me lève d'un seul homme courant hors du café, poussant les gens, oubliant jusqu'à même l'existence de mes propres enfants. Je me jette en avant, saisissant une manche de manteau dans la foule qui me pousse en arrière. Je ne le lâcherais pas, car si cela devait arriver, je ne le retrouverais pas. Il ne doit pas disparaître ! J'entends mes enfants appeler un père inconscient au milieu de la rue bondée. J'ai le souffle court, la personne se retourne puis me regarde. Il y a un long moment de silence, entrecoupé par la voix d'une tierce personne.

- J.D ? Tu viens ? »

Un jeune homme blond se tourne vers nous, il me regarde de biais puis se rapproche de celui que je tiens par la manche. Je ne pensais pas le voir, enfin pas le rencontrer dans ce genre de circonstance. Pas ici, pas de cette façon, pas aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas prêt, pas encore, que dois-je lui dire… et surtout que faire ?! Ma main tremble, je lâche son manteau, me rendant compte que sa main est ornée d'une bague en argent. J'ai le cœur qui se comprime. Je ne lui dirais jamais à quel point j'ai crevé d'envie de l'appeler, de le revoir, mais que je m'en suis empêché, me noyant de moi-même dans le travail. J'ai oublié de vivre, pour l'oublier lui. Mon regard se tourne vers le jeune homme qui maintenant a passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Je suis déçu, mais qu'espérai-je ? Qu'il allait m'attendre toutes ces années ? C'est idiot, on ne s'appelle pas tous Sam Hall zéro pour cent de vie sociale !  
Une chanson de noël est distillée par une boutique de jouets sur ma droite, deux mains s'accrochent à ma veste et deux enfants en pleures me reprochent d'avoir voulu les abandonner. Ça ne me fait rien, en fait je suis brisé par cette révélation : J.D. en couple avec un autre homme. Je le regarde une dernière fois, il semble se focaliser sur mes enfants, non plus sur moi. Il ne me regarde plus. Il ne veut sûrement pas voir le trouillard que je suis, normal, je suis une personne méprisable. Un goutte tombe sur ma joue, je ne rends compte qu'après coup que ce n'est pas une goutte de pluie, mais une larme. Il s'est trouvé quelqu'un, il est avec un bel homme, sûrement heureux et comblé.

- J'espère que tu es heureux... »

J'attrape mes fils puis je me retourne, j'ai du travail à faire, des équations à finir, je vais les ramener chez leur mère, je n'ai plus envie de jouer au père, pas après ça, pas après m'être rendu compte à quel point je suis faible et poltron. Je sers la main de mes enfants, m'enfonçant dans la foule, essayant à jamais de gommer l'homme que je suis aux yeux de tous.

- On rentre chez maman. »  
- Noooon, t'avais promis ! »  
- Papa est un menteur les enfants... »  
- Papa, pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Pourquoi je pleure ? Peut-être parce que la seule personne à avoir pris soin de moi s'est lassé de m'attendre et prend désormais soin d'un autre alors que j'ai définitivement besoin de lui. Parce que leur père est un abruti incapable de désirer assez fort quelque chose pour aller jusqu'au bout, parce que je me suis servi d'un ami pour le jeter ensuite, et passer à autre chose, parce que je ne sais pas écouter les autres, encore moins ma propre personne... Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi désespéré...

- Et si je te dis non ! »

Il vient d'hurler entre les passants, il n'a cependant pas bougé de place. Je m'arrête de marcher, tiraillé par tout ce qui vit en sourdine en moi, dois-je me retourner ?

- Et si je te dis que je ne suis pas heureux, qu'est-ce que ça va changer ? Sam... je t'ai attendu huit ans. »

Je le sais, je ne me rends pas compte du temps qui passe, lorsque mes garçons ont fêté leur neuf ans, je me suis aperçu à quel point le temps avait passé, à quel point je m'étais éloigné de lui, et pas que de lui, d'ailleurs. Je me disais que ça ne faisait qu'un ou deux ans, j'essayais de m'en persuader, j'avais presque réussi...  
Sa présence se rapproche de moi, sa voix, son odeur, il avance en ma direction, essayant peut-être de me faire réagir, attendant sûrement une réponse que je serais incapable de lui donner. Pardon… J.D.

- Sam ?! J'aurais compris, tu sais... j'aurais accepté ton mode de vie, j'aurais accepté de passer après ton putain de boulot ! Je me serais fait discret, je t'aurais toujours attendu, je t'aurais été fidèle, et t'imagines pas à quel point ! J'aurais pu, ne pas faire partie officiellement de ta vie, pour toi, ton job et tes gosses, mais si toi, tu n'as pas un peu de place pour moi... que puis-je bien y faire ? Alors fait pas le surpris, s'il te plait... »

Il a raison, je n'ai rien à dire, je n'ai rien, à lui reprocher, c'est moi le fautif, ça a toujours été moi. Il faudra que je m'excuse un jour à Laura de l'avoir traitée ainsi. Tout ce que j'ai détesté chez mon père, je le reproduis, non à l'identique, ce qui pourrait pu être pardonnable, mais en pire, bien pire… Je continue mon chemin, mieux vaut que je continue mon chemin... Qu'il m'oublie car rien de bon ne saura éclore de moi.

- Répond putain ! Sam répond-moi ! »

Je ne peux pas, je courbe le dos, mieux vaut qu'il continue sa vie, que ce blond le prenne pour ce qu'il est, qu'il l'aime comme moi je ne saurais jamais l'aimer. Quelqu'un m'empoigne par le bras, le choc me fait perdre l'équilibre, bel et si bien que je n'oppose aucune résistance au mouvement qui me fait faire un arc de cercle. Les yeux embués de larmes, je lève le regard sur mon agresseur, je n'ai pas le temps de le voir réellement, car un choc me fait fermer les yeux, mon corps tangue puis s'écroule contre le bitume froid, j'ai mal à la mâchoire. Le coup n'est pas au singulier, au contraire, j'ai le droit à un second, puis un troisième, ce n'est pas ses coups qui me font mal, mais la douleur qu'il m'envoie à travers son regard, dans le désespoir qui aspire sa vie.

- T'es un salaud, Sam t'es un salaud ! Accepte au moins qui tu es, accepte au moins ça ! Arrête de te défiler ! On va finir par te haïr, tu vas te haïr ! C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

Peut-être... je n'en sais rien en fait. Je le laisse me frapper sans essayer de l'arrêter, que dois-je faire ? Plus j'y pense moins je trouve, alors je laisse l'instant présent m'étreindre, je profite du moment où les coups se font moins virulent pour attraper ses bras et l'arrêter. Je regarde ses yeux rouges puis j'attrape sa nuque que j'approche de moi.

- J.D, je suis incapable d'aimer quelqu'un, j'essaye, mais je n'y arrive pas. »  
- Je n'en attendais pas tant, Sam. »  
- J'ignore si y'a un avenir… »  
- Si tu n'y crois pas, il n'y en aura pas. »  
- Tu y crois pour deux ? »  
- Pour bien plus encore. »

Il me fait un sourire fade, et bien qu'il vienne de me prouver qu'il serait prêt à pardonner cette faiblesse qui me caractérise, tant que je n'aurais pas changé, je ne pourrais pas prendre soin de lui comme j'en aurais envie. Au fond, peut-être que nous deux n'existera jamais, peut-être que j'ai loupé le coche, il y a de cela longtemps. J'embrasse ses lèvres, murmurant toute l'insignifiance que j'ai, puis je me retourne m'en allant au loin. Pardon… pardonne-moi.

--------------------------------------------------

- Mr Hall ? Quelqu'un demande à vous voir. »

Je viens de terminer mon nouveau prototype, toute la presse en parle, il y aura une démonstration très prochainement devant le consortium scientifique planétaire, je ne dors pas depuis deux jours, et malgré le soutien de mon père, de mes fils et de mon ex-femme, mon état de stresse empire de secondes en secondes. Je regarde ma secrétaire, l'air paniqué, si c'est encore une interview, je vais péter un câble !

- J'ai pas le temps ! »

Le temps, j'ai enfin compris qu'il me glissait entre les doigts, j'ai enfin compris que Sam Hall avait encore beaucoup à faire avant de devenir l'homme qu'il voulait absolument devenir. Je vérifie à nouveau mes calculs tandis que sous les yeux émerveillés de mes fils le réacteur hydrolytique se met en route. Grâce à l'eau, à simplement 10 litres d'eau, j'ai de quoi fournir de l'énergie à un immeuble entier. Je ne dis pas que c'est parfait, il y a encore du travail, mais c'est l'espoir qui naît, enfin. Mes enfants sourient, fiers de leur père, ou tout du moins de cet homme qu'ils n'ont jamais cessé d'aimer et d'appeler papa. Un père jamais présent, mais qui n'a jamais cessé lui non plus de les aimer du fin fond de son cœur. Les meilleurs moments que j'ai partagés avec eux, ce sont ceux que j'ai partagé avec mon père. Loin du monde, en arctique au milieu de la banquise et des pingouins, dans les stations météo et sur le terrain à creuser dans la calotte polaire…

- Papa, je crois que tu devrais l'avoir le temps. »

Frank fait la moue, oui, je sais, une interview ne me fera pas de mal, je travaille depuis trente deux heures non-stop, je suis fatigué cela dit, je n'ai d'autres choix que de continuer, car Sam Hall ne supporterait pas l'échec. Mon père se rapproche de mes fils, ils vont essayer de mettre un autre de leur plan en route pour que je lâche ce tableau blanc… heu… noir, mon dieu, j'ai plus de place ! Et si…

- Sam, lâche ce tableau et va dans la salle de repos maintenant ! Tes calculs sont bons, tu les as vérifié sept fois maintenant, de plus ton invention fonctionne, tu nous l'as prouvé. Un chercheur doit aussi savoir s'arrêter. »

La main de mon père arrache le crayon que j'ai dans les mains, soit, je vais m'arrêter puisqu'il l'exige. Mes fils me sourient, avant de se plonger dans les plans qu'Arold a conçus pour la machine. Frank me surprend, il ne sera sûrement pas scientifique pour deux sous, mais il comprend bien plus rapidement que moi la complexité des circuits et comment doivent s'imbriquer les pièces d'une machine. Il sera fort probable qu'il ait quelque chose à faire ou dire lorsqu'il sera temps de construire le prochain prototype. Terry, lui, sera le fidèle successeur de son père, et de son grand père. Ils n'ont que treize ans, mais j'ai déjà l'impression qu'ils ont un chemin tout tracé devant eux… Je soupire, les paupières de plus en plus lourdes. J'ai mené une vie vidée de sens, j'ai tout sacrifié pour cette invention, et maintenant qu'elle est presque finie, je me sens incomplet. Je me sens atrocement vidé de tout ce qui faisait de moi, il y a encore quelques jours, le très célèbre scientifique Sam Hall.  
Il n'y a plus rien… je n'ai plus rien. Mes enfants sont grands, je ne les ai pas vu grandir, mon père se fait vieux, Laura a deux petites filles avec son nouveau mari, Jason est papa d'une petite Katie et travail pour la NASA, et moi, que me reste-t--il ?  
Maintenant que tout est fini, je vais retrouver mon inutilité. Je sors de la salle principale pour me glisser vers la salle de repos, il doit être quatorze heures, peut-être pour ça que le distributeur de barres vitaminées me fait de l'œil. Bon, ok, un dernier café, une dernière clope et un truc pour me caler l'estomac. Ça me fera du bien de manger un peu ! Enfin ça aurait pu me faire du bien, si…

- Et merde ! »

Si j'avais de la monnaie sur moi, cela dit. J'attrape ma cigarette, ça sera toujours ça de pris.

- Mr Hall aurait-il un problème ? »  
- Mr Hall en a ras la casquette des interviews, prenez un ticket pour demain ! »  
- Je n'étais pas venu pour ça… J'étais plutôt venu parler affaires. »  
- Hum ? »  
- Études de marchés, productivité, rendement, je pense que tout cela ne vous parle pas. »  
- Pas trop non… »  
- Alors, tu vas avoir besoin de moi, mon grand ! »

Mon regard complètement lessivé se lève sur mon interlocuteur, si y'avait bien une personne que je ne m'attendais pas à voir mais que j'attendais tout de même, c'était bien lui ! A croire qu'il avait le don de me tomber dessus au moment où j'en avais à la fois besoin et à la fois pas du tout envie.

- T'es pas beau à voir… »  
- Merci. »  
- J'ai entendu parler de ta trouvaille, je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin de moi… »  
- Pas faux, je serais plus serein si c'est toi qui le commercialise. »  
- Je ferais selon tes vœux. »  
- Merci... »  
- Alors c'est moi qui offre, tu préfères, Mars, Snickers, M&Ms, Twix ou Bounty, et je te propose un grand café chaud pour faire descendre tout ça. »

Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas de me revoir après tout ce temps, comme si il me pardonnait tout, comme si il ne m'en avait jamais voulu. Je le regarde s'installer à mes côtés, sa main me tend une barre que j'avale avec une lenteur déconcertante, mon café fait des volutes blanches, je dirais presque que ça me berce, et lentement, je glisse ma tête sur son épaule.  
Il a toujours su me faire du bien… Mes bras agrippent celui dont la main vient de se refermer sur ma cuisse et je soupire d'aise.

- Et maintenant ? »  
- Hum ? »  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »  
- Je l'ai fait. »  
- Et demain ? »  
- Demain, je fais cette conférence, après demain, j'espère simplement que tu seras encore là. »  
- Oui… »

Sa voix se brise en un sanglot, ses bras m'immobilisent contre son corps, ça me fait un bien fou, oui, mon vide se rempli de lui. Je lui fais un court sourire emprunt d'un bien-être doux et profond.

- J'espère qu'un jour on me pardonnera tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer. »  
- Il faudra pour ça que tu te rattrapes. On a dix années à rattraper, à vivre à deux cents pour cent… »  
- Après demain… après demain… il n'y aura plus que toi dans ma vie… »

Mes yeux se ferment de plus en plus longuement, je le sens me soulever de terre puis m'emmener dans la salle de repos. Oui… après demain, j'aimerais qu'on reprenne le court de cette journée, dans laquelle j'aurais aimé me réveiller à ses côtés.

* * *

2008 corrections 2009 !


End file.
